Robotic drive systems are useful in warehouse and fulfillment center operations for moving shelves and other heavy items. One example of such a robotic drive system is the KIVA® R drive unit. The KIVA® R drive unit is a low-lying mobile drive unit with a top mounted lifting plate that may be positioned under a shelving system by the drive unit, and raised to lift the shelving system off the ground for transport. In certain cases, such low-lying drive units must be moved manually. However, it may be challenging to move such drive units or other parcels, bundles, or loads, especially ones having relatively large weight, size, and low center of gravity. Generally, movement of such low-lying drive units requires a person to bend over and manually apply a large lateral force perpendicular to the ground. Especially if repeated or performed over a prolonged period of time, manual movement of low-lying drive units may result in discomfort or injury.